


Mushroom Soup

by Bibilita



Series: Their Fate [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibilita/pseuds/Bibilita
Summary: Midwife was not hungry anymore.
Series: Their Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789723
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Mushroom Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Well! This is 100% canon for the story! But it can be read separately too with no problems! My original plan was for this to go in a future chapter of Their Fate, but I didn't know where exactly, so...
> 
> (And I should probably wait to post this for a few chapters to avoid spoilers, but I just finished writing it and I couldn't wait XD this is what happens when you write some several snippets out of order)
> 
> (My sister is Hollow here too X3)

Water splashed on her face very ungracefully and Quirrel tried, he _really_ tried to choke back the laughter. He just didn't succeed.

"Don't!" Hornet took deep breaths, looking down with a heavy sigh at her wet dress. It had been the seventh time! They had been doing this for _hours!_ "Ugh." she was starting to think it would actually be _easier_ to cook without help. Hollow just stood around passing things on.

"Sorry." the pill didn't sound quite sincere with the last traces of mirth still in his voice.

Hollow handed Hornet something that she thought to be paper towels to dry herself a little, but that turned out to be an apron. A very plastic and not gentle to the mask apron.

Hornet hissed, throwing it away from her face immediately. Couldn't they have picked the soft one?! _They-_ no, no, deep breaths.

Her effort in calming down was clearly not appreciated, as Quirrel just burst into laughter again, obviously with a total lack of self-preservation sense. Hornet turned to glare furiously at him, which proved to be pretty effective in sobering him up.

The laughter died and- oh, there it was, the self-preservation. Oops. He hadn't meant to actually make her angry.

"Sorry, sorry!" Quirrel raised both hands in a disarming gesture and Hornet rolled her eyes.

"Just hand me some mushrooms, Hollow." the protector had never been so eager to finish making dinner. 'How hard could it be to make some soup', she had thought. _Very_ , apparently.

Hollow looked around, opened cabinets, rummaged through the deposit and returned to her with one small mushroom. Hornet glared at it, and Quirrel could swear the poor thing shrinked on itself.

"This is not even- ugh!" she turned to the pill bug and handed him an empty bag. "Here, go be useful and bring me some _edible_ mushrooms, please. I'll be trying to finish the rest."

Quirrel grabbed the opportunity with a happy smile and didn't wait for her to explode before stepping out of the house.

\---

The first time they came, she didn't think much besides 'food'.

"Oh. Please. Please. Don't be shy." Midwife smiled, doing her best to be soothing. She wasn't _bad_ . No, that's not it. She was just so _hungry._ "There are some nasties about here alright. Not me. I'm a friend to all and happy to serve a traveller so bold as you."

The little bug just stared blankly at her, their mask impassive. How long since she had last eaten? Oh, they were so _lucky_ , the ones above. Not much food down there, meaty or otherwise. She, she wouldn't hurt an innocent, normally. But it _hurt_ , gnawing hunger eating her alive, her empty belly just _begging_ for a good bite.

"Is it information you seek?" Midwife tried to bring herself back to the present. "That I can provide." and then, then maybe, they wouldn't pin it on her for eating them. She smiled, delighted with that thought. "Yes. Oh yes. Heehee."

Most travellers tried to kill her by then, or at least tried to walk away. Not this one. The knight stayed, staring at her with unblinking eyes, attentive. They were good company, very good company, yes. Midwife would love to have them around, but, oh, she was so, so _hungry_.

"That village above here, home to a sad creature." she started, ready to do her part on their unspoken deal. "Hers is a tale of tragic exchange. Cost her and her people greatly, though I suspect she bore no regret in making it."

And with that, the first sign of life in those void eyes, the first spark of interest and curiosity. The knight stepped closer and Midwife grinned, as if just telling her best friend of the biggest secret she ever held dear.

"Heehee, yes. I know. I know. You're intrigued. You want to know the tale." she didn't blame them, it was, a very important story, yes. But… "Well I'm sorry. I'd love to tell it, but I'm just, I'm very, very sorry, and I haven't eaten in some time…"

Closer and closer and the knight finally seemed to notice something.

"And oh, I'm STAA-AARVING…"

Escaped! Darn it!

Midwife retreated before they could do anything, not wanting to give them a chance to make mincemeat of _her_.

\---

The second time, she thought she was positively _lucky_ , and she just smiled at them. 

"Ahh! It returns. I do apologise about before." and she meant it, actually. Nevermind that a part of her still mulled over the possibility of a second chance bite, Midwife really felt ashamed for before, now that her belly was not completely empty. She eyed them apologetically. "Heehee. No matter. No matter. My appetite oft gets the better of me. For now at least, I'm content."

The little knight tilted their head as if questioning. A curious thing, this one. But Midwife didn't mind, she really didn't mind. Deepnest was just so empty these days, and they really do seem like good company.

"Would you hear about myself?" she asked, both to feed their wondering look and her own crave for a listener. Her eyes sparkled at the idea. "There's not much to say. I'm a servant to the nest, though few in recent times would seek my service."

And she almost lost herself thinking about the past, about a much livelier home, and friendly nest residents asking for her help, and-

A sharp tug on her belly alerted her that food would be good right then, but she just ignored it for now. The poke did shake her from the pleasant memories though, reminding her of how things turned sour. When she looked at the little traveller again, they were sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Our brood is lost to that pestilence of the mind." Midwife said with a heavy sigh. "A sad fall for the most intelligent species."

Her stomach did an almost growl and her mouth was suddenly watering.

"Ah, but hmmm." she eyed the still sitting bug, mostly talking to herself. "I've eaten yes, and full. Then again, another little morsel would make me oh so happy. The perfect end to a meal…"

And jump, and _swftsh!_ , and it escaped again! Oh, darn it, darn it! 

This time, though, before she could retreat, the knight stepped closer once more, fearless. For once, surprise overrode hunger and she watched them as they offered, something, a ball? Oval… an egg?!

"Oh, oh!" it smelled _terribly_ , but Midwife didn't care. She would have tried to bite it off of their hands, but then, she didn't want them to flee and leave her before that thing was inside her mouth. "Give it to me! Give it to me! Here, in my mouth!" and she opened her mouth wide, waiting for her treat.

The little bug didn't disappoint her, and the rotten egg was going down to her stomach without so much of a bite. It didn't taste great, but her belly was not complaining. Midwife let out a pleased hum, smiling widely and content.

"Heehee. This was good."

The knight was back to sitting and pulling out many, _many_ eggs from their cloak. Midwife's eyes were wide.

"Oh! Hm… would you be willing to share?" she asked, hopefully, and almost died of joy when they held another one out to her. "Heehee! Thank you!" _chomp._

\---

By the third time, she was more surprised than anything, but no less pleased.

"My dear. Aren't you so kind, checking again on my well-being." people didn't, usually. Rarely a first time, never a second, and most definitely not a third. Midwife smiled, happy, her hands clapping in ecstasy. "I'm ever the caring host. I can't understand why more don't visit in your manner."

The little knight looked up at her silently and her smile widened. Maybe this time…?

"Now you won't mind while I take just a little bite…" she eyed them critically. "Just a leg perhaps?" the leg wasn't that important, yes? "A full belly is the best path to happiness…"

And suddenly- mushrooms. Midwife instinctively closed her mouth and munched and- oh, it was good! Much better than the eggs, even! She looked down at the tiny one who was already dropping many mushrooms in front of her, and next a few tinier, still alive and unmasked bugs. They picked one up and offered to her.

"You brought me gifts!" she exclaimed delightfully before opening her mouth and accepting the wonderful offer. The crunching sound was one of the most beautiful songs. "Mmm! Mmmhmm!! These are better than the eggs, yes! Heehee!" she eyed the true feast in front of her, eyes sparkling. She pointed to a greenish thing. "Oh! Give me another mushroom, here!" 

And they threw it in her mouth with perfect aim, and she caught it.

"Oh, oh! Bug!" shot, catch. "Mushroom!" chomp. "Mm-mmm!! Hee! Bug! Bug!" 

They talked between bites, and she told them all about how she hadn't eaten so well since before the infection took reigns in the kingdom. The little knight seemed content with throwing food at her, not bothering with eating too. After some several bites, Midwife even asked them if they didn't want some, _'there is a lot after all!'_ , but they just shook their head. 

Midwife was very happy that day, and they were gone once there was no more food left, before she could go hungry again.

\---

She lost count after the fifteenth time, but she learned not to be surprised when they came back, eager for their next visit instead.

At some point, lunch time started to come before storytelling, and Midwife found that she actually preferred it like that, even if she would be hungry again by the end of their time together. No- eating first was definitely better, yes, yes! She could enjoy their company without being bothered by her belly like that, and it was just so _marvellous._ Heehee!

Midwife was mid munching when her eyes caught a peculiar thing. Oh!

"My good friend." the traveller looked up at her, suddenly attentive. They seemed to be a little away today, for some reason. "You wear that bright mark of relationship." she barely refrained from pointing, the curious one was her this time, eyes glinting. "Then you've met her perhaps?" when her friend just stared back blankly, Midwife elaborated. "Her who'd guard the mark, the Gendered Child." finally, a nod, and she smiled. "A spritely thing, isn't she?"

Ah, that brought her good memories! The little girl was so lively! A true joy for the nest! She must be so big now...

"Pale gift to the Nest and the Beast, fair trade for sacrifice made." Midwife commented with just a touch of melancholy. "Long she's been distant. It'd do our spirits well were she to grace us a visit home…"

But… she wouldn't, would she? Not after... Herrah…

A touch brought her back to the present.

"...He hee. Oh. Hmm. I am sorry." Midwife smiled sadly at the little knight. "Old memories cause my mind to wander on such silly diversions, especially when I'm oh so famished…"

And she did it again, mouth open and ready to bite, as she always did, a set routine by now. But her tiny friend seemed to be slower this time, a little bit more thoughtful, distracted. Oh. Midwife slowed down almost imperceptibly and they snapped out of it, jumped out of the way, her mouth closing around nothing.

"...Heehee." she smiled at them and retreated without another word.

She didn't think she wanted to eat them anymore, no.

\---

It was after so long that she stopped feeling hunger that Midwife noticed they weren't coming back.

She looked emptly at the silent room where they usually met, still stuck between caverns in Deepnest, for once without a smile on her face.

No one came anymore, not even the mindless husks. Deepnest seemed truly abandoned now.

She didn't know when was the last time she ate, and there were those first weeks of _unbearable_ hunger, the worst she didn't even know to be _possible_ , an emptiness she felt desperate enough to fill that she resorted to biting off chunks of herself, but those were never enough, _never enough_ , and it just _hurt…_

...until it didn't.

Midwife wondered if they were coming back soon. She was ready for another pile of mushrooms. Another egg, even. Did they think she would eat them? She wouldn't, even now, she wouldn't. She had decided not to. Ah, she even knew the next story she would tell them! She would tell them about the little princess, how she was a fiery thing and… and… She tried to smile and let out a weak 'Hee' at the image of a little girl brandishing a stick, but she couldn't. Strange… The little princess would… would… a-and…

Strange, Midwife's thoughts were so sluggish… Ah, she hoped the tiny bug came back soon…! She had… so many stories… to tell… 

She… she couldn't wait to tell them… how she... she wasn't hungry... a… any… any… more…

A white blur passed by the front of her cave and she tried to focus her sight, but her eyes wouldn't. Ah, no matter…! She smelled food, it _had_ to be them! There they were... She smiled weakly. She couldn't wait… to… t-tell. . .

.

.

.

\---

Quirrel was only passing by, deciding to explore the bits of Hallownest he hadn't seen yet when he could. He wasn't in a hurry, the bag now full of good mushrooms already in hands. All he had to do was get home and give it to a hopefully calm Hornet.

The pill bug hadn't exactly heard anything, and he hadn't seen anything either; still, something made him freeze at the entrance of that cave and turn around. What met him was not a pretty sight.

The bug was limp and lifeless, hanging from a hole on the wall, and they seemed positively stuck. Their form could only be described as horrifyingly skeletal, their exoskeleton somehow skinny and dry and just _so frail_. Quirrel frowned at the sad scene. Starved to death, what a terrible end… 

He wondered how long ago. Were they still alive one month ago? One week? One day? If he had come sooner, could he have…

He shook his head. No. They couldn't have lasted for long (who would have?). So so many years like this… no one would have tried for so long, that hard. It… it was actually better that they hadn't. Just hanging on, day after day, waiting for- yeah… No matter how bitter it was that he could have saved them _now_ , they had probably given up a long time ago. He shouldn't…

The pill bug sighed and turned back to head home, leaving in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear my intentions were not to kill Midwife at the beginning. My hand slipped


End file.
